1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and networks that utilize wireless computer networks and methods of controlling the operation of wireless computer networks. The present invention further relates to methods and networks that allow for a wireless hotspot location to be controlled and monitored through an interface with a wireless telephone network. Additionally, the present invention also simplifies the process by a wireless telephone provider to open wireless hotspots to better serve customers of wireless computer networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The emergence of wireless hotspots has increased the mobility of wireless users and allowed mobile users to access resources without requiring a physical connection to a main network. Many of these wireless hotspots have appeared in many locations, including coffee shops and libraries, and allow users with wireless communication equipment to be connected. These locations that provide the access do so to attract customers or, as in the case of libraries, because they see such access as an extension of their public interest. However, the equipment, monitoring and access services are not free and the provider of the hotspot has to bear the burden of those expenses. As an example, a T-1 digital connection can cost approximately $1000 per month at 2002 rates to provide such a level of service. If the expansion of wireless hotspots is to continue so that they become ubiquitous, one possibility is for the persons using the hotspots should take up some portion of the costs.
In addition, there is also a “chicken or the egg” type problem with wireless access. While the number of users of wireless devices is not high, establishments do not generally have any incentive to provide wireless service for a small number of users. Similarly, while the number of establishments offering wireless services is small, users of the wireless devices don't not generally have any incentive to sign up for those services if they are available in only a few places. One entity that has an incentive to expand the use of wireless devices, such as laptop computers and mobile multimedia gateways, is an entity, such as a wireless telephone service provider, that already provides wireless telephone service to the users. Thus, wireless telephone services may have an incentive to make general wireless devices as ubiquitous as wireless telephones are in 2002.
However, there are impediments to expanding the services for wireless devices that a wireless telephone service provider does not face in expanding their services provided to wireless telephone users. In expanding services to wireless telephone users, the wireless telephone service provider merely provides the number of base stations or installs picocells in areas where reception needs to be improved. However, expanding the coverage of areas providing hotspot network access is not a simple matter of providing those hotspots because the nature of the services provided by the hotspots is different from that of wireless telephone service provider. The interface to wireless telephone handsets and verification and billing of users is quite different.
As such, there is a need for a method or mechanism that can provide for a wireless hotspot location to be controlled and monitored through an interface with a wireless telephone network. In addition, there is also a need for a system and method that expand the locations of hotspots and allow for their control and monitoring without changing the network infrastructure of wireless telephone service provider.